<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally by LlamasLover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384111">Finally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamasLover/pseuds/LlamasLover'>LlamasLover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter 1shots :)) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5th year, Dead Voldemort, Drarry, Fluff, Forgivness, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Nice Draco, Sad Harry, a bit of Pansimione, cuteness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamasLover/pseuds/LlamasLover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by (song) One Day by Tate McRae</p>
<p>Draco doesn't like seeing Harry look at him with hatred so he acts nice for once.</p>
<p>Harry doesn't like temptations and Seeing Draco but not being able to be with him hurts him. Therefore Harry tries to take Draco out of the equation. But the amazing Pansy and Hermione have something to say about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter 1shots :)) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is inspired by the song called "One Day" by Tate McRae</p>
<p>Just as a little note this is set in 5th year, and in the last task of the tournament Harry was able to defeat Voldemort, just to some things up</p>
<p>anywho</p>
<p>onto the story!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stared at the ceiling of his dorm in Gryffindor Common Room. He had hundreds of thoughts racing through his mind. All of them revolve around the same person... Draco Malfoy.</p>
<p>It wasn't that Draco had been mean to Harry, no in fact he was actually rather nice, but you see, Harry has had a crush on Draco since his 4th year. Well... he's always had a crush on Draco he's just never realized it till his 4th year, during the Yule Ball, and he caught himself wishing it was him Draco was twirling around the great hall and not Pansy. He was positive that Draco wasn't even Gay, although being gay or lesbian wasn't as frowned upon, unlike in the muggle world. This was mostly because they could still produce young, through a potion that some potion master created 500 years ago... or something. This was mostly why he'd been avoiding Draco, although he would never admit it he was falling in love with Draco, he couldn't stand staying near him. Something he could never have because Draco was soo.... Draco, he is amazing and he was soo.... Harry is just so ordinary that there was no reason why he could possibly want Harry. These were some of the thoughts that went through Harry's.</p>
<p>Hermione and Ron were getting worried because this was almost a daily occurs now, after dinner every day -even though Harry wouldn't eat that much- Harry would work on his homework, that itself was very strange, and then he would go either onto a couch or a bed and just lay there staring emptily at the ceiling mumbling stuff under his breath to really nobody.</p>
<p>Occasionally they would hear a few words that he said louder than others, they would usually hear, he'd never, why, or Draco a lot. It was usually worse on the days when Draco would actually talk to them, after a while they caught onto the pattern, Hermione saw the way he would avoid Draco's gaze. In the rare occasion that Draco was able to catch eye, Harry would always end up flustered, he would avoid every and all things that had to do with Draco.</p>
<p>I mean he did that before, but this one was on an entire new level. But, at the same time she had to admit, as much as Harry would avoid Draco, she could also see the small glances she sent Draco's direction.</p>
<p>She had her suspicions that Harry has a crush on Draco, all she needed was Harry's confirmation. But if she was honest she could see Draco would also show his concern for Harry, and if it wasn't for the fact that he already suspected that Harry liked Draco she would think her idea completely preposterous, but she had her suspicions that Draco liked Harry as well. I mean, it just made sense. Like how a boy in kindergarten would pull a girls pigtail to get their attention. Plus if Harry did like Maloy, she could always ask Pansy if Draco felt the same as Harry did. (Pansy and Hermione had gotten closer since the Yule Ball when Pansy caught her crying after Ron had been a jerk, and they had been getting closer ever since.)</p>
<p>One day when Harry was confronted by Hermione one again after he ran away once he saw Draco turning the corner.</p>
<p>"HARRY! What is up with you? Last term you were still fighting back! But ever since... ever since... ever since the Yule Ball you've been different! You run away from Draco! Just... just we want to know what is up with you! We're your friends, we only want what's best and to help you!" Hermione said, you could clearly hear the concern laced in her voice. It hurt Harry to see that she was this shaken up by his <em>slight </em>change of character. Sighing Harry decided that he would tell Hermione, the worst that could happen was that she and Ron would flip out, right?</p>
<p>Harry looked up from his spot on the floor. He looked into Hermione's concerned and... knowing eyes. Wait. Knowing. "Umm... if I tell you please don't judge me..." Harry said softly while rumbling the back of his neck.</p>
<p>"Of course not Harry, not even if you were to confess that your dating Snape, um... scratch that please don't tell me your dating snape mate." Ron spoke up for the first time during their confrontation.</p>
<p>"Of course he's not dating Snape you idiot!" Hermione said, narrowing his eyes at Ron. "What Ron means to say is that we will support you through anything, even if you are in love with Snape, unlikely as it is." Hermione said smiling at Harry.</p>
<p>Harry took a deep breath. "Well, first of all... I'm Gay" Seeing Hermione smirk and about to interrupt him, he raised his hand signaling for her to let him finish, "... and... urmm... and I think... I think I'm in love," Harry looked directly into Hermione's eyes " or rather falling in love... with errm... , Draco Malfoy"</p>
<p>"YES! I knew it!" Hermione shrieked , "I can finally tell Pansy... ohh this is going to be so much fun" Hermione smirked with a mischievous glint in her eye. Harry nodded at her then turned to look at Ron who, to his surprise looked amused.</p>
<p>"What?" Harry asked, panicked that maybe he thought this was just a big joke.</p>
<p>"Really, this is what's got you so worked up? Mate. I may be stupid but I'm not blind! I've known you've liked that Ferret since that care of Magical creatures class in like, 3rd year, when he got hit by Buckbeak remember? And then I saw you show concern, you know?" Ron shrugged as if this was news to everyone</p>
<p>"Oh" Suddenly Harry could breathe easier knowing that his friends supported him, maybe he had a shot. Secretly in the shadows you could see a bushy-haired teen sending a secret message to someone. Telling them to meet her in the shadows in front of the snake's den. With a final smirk as her message had been received. She snuck back to her 2 best friends and sent them to the Gryffindor common room to work on their assignments and in Harry's case so that she could check them.</p>
<p>DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP</p>
<p>Later that night long after Harry and Ron had gone up exhausted from all the revision work, the same bushy haired teen under the disillusionment charm snuck out of the common room and down to the snake den. Once she arrived she saw her by the entrance tapping her foot impatiently, God to the bushy-haired teen she looked perfect. She'd been harbouring feelings for the Slytherin for some time now, not that she would admit it to anyone. Unlike what most people say, she was actually a decent person.</p>
<p>"Hey Pans, over here" Hermione said, cancelling the charm and waving Pansy over to the alcove she was in.</p>
<p>"Hey Mione, what's up you said it was important." Pansy said, turning to Hermione with a raised eyebrow, while Hermione finished putting up a privacy charm around the already semi-hidden alcove, so that if anyone monitoring the halls were to pass by them they wouldn't be able to notice them. It was a system they had come up so they could meet up without "ruining" their "reputation".</p>
<p>"Yah, remember what I told you last time, about my suspicions with Harry?" She said sitting down against the wall behind him, gesturing for Pansy to do the same. Pansy sat down beside Hermione looking at her with her eyebrow still raised. Pansy gave a slight nod, still suspicious.</p>
<p>"Yah, why did anything else happen?" Pansy asked, slipping out of the way she would act around non-snakes, since she knew she could trust Hermione she was as cunning as a Slytherin that Pansy sometimes wonders how she is not in Slytherin. Pansy was starting to get excited because this had to be good if Hermione was calling in early.</p>
<p>"MERLIN, yes, if not I would have waited for our normal time!" Pansy stared at her, she had never seen Hermione act so... excited, shippy, she couldn't really describe it, but she was really excited. Hermione then looked shocked at herself for a second before she looked back at Pansy and grinned sheepishly "Sorry about that Pans, I'm just really excited!" She grinned</p>
<p>"So what did you find out, were you right?" Pansy smiled at Hermione, even more intrigued by Hermione's reaction.</p>
<p>"Well... I WAS RIGHT!!" Hermione grinned, "Harry does have a thing or Draco!" She looked at the Slytherin and she saw the gears working inside her head, and then slowly she started to grow excited as well. Then she looked straight into Hermione's eyes, completely serious.</p>
<p>"Are you sure, like 100 percent?" Pansy asked, staring into Hermione's eyes, hiding her emotions once more.</p>
<p>"Of course I am Pans." Hermione said smiling, then Pansy's face split into a grin.</p>
<p>"YES! I KNEW THERE MUST HAVE BEEN SOMETHING BETWEEN THEM!" Pansy said, she shot up then started pacing "I've always thought that Draco must have had a thing for Potter, always 'Potter this, and Potter that, and Potter with his Perfect smile and a Perfect eyes.' I should have caught up sooner, Bloody Hell. Especially recently I am 1 million percent sure Draco so has a thing for Potter! I mean he has been rather soft recently! Even nice to other Lions! Bloody hell! I am so shipping them!" Pansy then gasped then she stared at Hermione and squealed "WE NEED A SHIP NAME!!!"</p>
<p>For the rest of the night Hermione and Pansy devised a plan to get Harry and Draco together, or as their now ship name Drarry.</p>
<p>DMHPDMHPDMHPDDMHPDMHP</p>
<p>After a lot of convincing from Ron and Hermione, Harry decided that he wouldn't run away from Draco anymore, he just wouldn't fight with him. So there Harry was, walking across the hall passing by Draco. He couldn't help but duck his head and tuck his chin to his chest and try to move as quickly as he could, but just before he could turn the corner —</p>
<p>"POTTER!" Dr- Draco shouted at him "Wait come back here!" Harry could hear Draco shouting at him as he turned the corner, he heard footsteps chasing after him, so he ran and turned the corner hiding in an alcove behind a rather large tapestry. Harry held his breath as he heard Draco run past the tapestry once more shouting his name. At his name being called he couldn't help the way his stomach fill with butterflies. Once he was sure that Draco was long gone, he quietly left the Alcove and headed for the library once more to meet up with Hermione once more.</p>
<p>When she finally got to the Library, Hermione started asking him questions about where he was, but Harry was already tired from his little run in with Draco, that he was just answering the questions without really realising what he was answering, Harry picked out a charms book and sat down with starting his charms paper, the last thing that Harry heard before he got lost in his work was "Dammit!" Courtesy of Hermione.</p>
<p>DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP</p>
<p>Draco was stumped over the summer he decided that if he ever wanted Harry's affections or even Harry as a friend he was going to have to be nice to him, he was going to try to be Harry's friends by being nice, it was childish for him to think otherwise, and if he does become friends with Harry he could see whether they could be more.</p>
<p>But it wasn't going to plan, they were already half way through the term and besides meals and classes he has only seen 2 glimpses of Harry and both times before he could apologise Harry would always run away.</p>
<p>Draco has always had a crush on Draco ever since he 1st saw the raven haired boy in Madam Malkins, Draco tried impressing the boy but looking back at it, he came off as mean and he knew it. Draco always thought that he would have a second chance when he got to Hogwarts again, which is why when Ron was able to befriend Harry in his 1st go Draco got really Jealous so he resorted to being mean.</p>
<p>Then when Harry got sorted in Gryffindor he made up his mind that he wouldn't be able to have a second chance, so once again he resorted to being mean. Just to have those amazing emerald green eyes at him, at the time that was enough but, last year when Draco had been taunting Harry and he looked straight at him with such hate in his glowing eyes. Draco couldn't stand it anymore, he couldn't deny it anymore, he was obsessed and slowly falling in love with Harry, and that was why he decided he would be nicer. He wanted those eyes to look at him full of admiration and love not with hatred and hurt, it hurt him too much knowing that it was him who took some responsibility for those emotions.</p>
<p>So when he was talking to a Pansy in the hallway. Pansy shifted a bit and he could see him. And Merlin to Draco, Harry looked like an actual angel. But he wouldn't put his head up and tried to run away after Draco tried calling after him. So Draco ran after him. But after turning the corner it was like Harry just disappeared into thin air. After looking for him for 5 more minutes he went back to Pansy to see her smirking, she was the only one who knew about his... Crush. She asked about what happened and as he told the story she looked like she started to deflate, but Draco already being upset excused himself and headed down to the dungeon to think about things.</p>
<p>These little run-ins with Harry kept happening, and everytime Draco would catch eye of Harry, he would always see how beautiful he was. But not once has Draco ever seen his eyes since last term, and Draco was really getting worried that something was wrong. He would always tell his concerns to Pansy and he knew that Pansy and Hermione were really good friends. He also guessed that they had started "shipping" them, and honestly didn't mind. He wanted to be with Harry as a friend or more.</p>
<p>DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP</p>
<p>One day Pansy and Hermione had had enough of Harry avoiding Draco, so once again the 2 met up in the dead of night and planned another plan that would get Harry to talk to Draco and not just run away.</p>
<p>Pansy, Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were once again in a corridor on the way to the library where Pansy arranged for them to meet up with the Golden Trio to study as well as put into motion the next part of their plan. When they arrived in the Library Hermione and Pansy started to study in the bay window together, Hermione helping Pansy with her "good subjects" while Pansy helped her with her not so good subjects. Eventually everyone broke into their groups with Blaise and Draco joining Pansy and Hermione studying for an upcoming Potions Quiz, while Crabbe, Goyle and Ron started talking about quidditch.</p>
<p>Harry tried studying for Potions with Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, and Draco, but he just couldn't keep up, sure he was smart but he still couldn't keep up because the Slytherins and Hermione were already studying months ahead of where Harry was, when Harry finally got really worked up that he couldn't understand anything he banged his head onto the table and just sighed. Suddenly when all the concentration left his brain and he just started to relax he noticed that he could feel someone looking at him, well more like staring at him.</p>
<p>Harry looked up and noticed a pair of beautiful Grey/blue eyes staring at him with such... adoration and love. His breath hitched, he could feel his face heat ups, his heart speed-up, his stomach fill with so many butterflies that his stomach started to churn, and Harry started to feel dizzy. But despite all that he continued to stare at the normally icy grey eyes that now showed a sheen of heat. Eventually he ducked his head and excused himself quietly, as soon as he left the library he found the closest alcove and sunk to his knees.</p>
<p>Once again he found himself over thinking --that he started shaking-- and just thinking about a certain Slytherin Prince. Why was there so much love in his eyes, did he mean it?. Was he looking at me? Does he like me? God! Why did I look at him for so long! He must think i'm such a -</p>
<p>"Po-Harry? What's wrong?" Harry jumped, startled that one, that Draco Malfoy the Slytherin Prince was asking that and two that he was asking that with such kindness and compassion in his voice. He looked up and saw that Draco was just there. Panicked, Harry started to get up and tried to get away, Draco had other Ideas. He grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him into his arms.</p>
<p>Draco felt Harry flinch for a moment before he relaxed. Draco then pulled them back into the alcove and set them onto the floor with Harry between his legs. Comforting Harry, when Harry was calm enough, Harry lifted his head until he was staring at Draco, and once their eyes connected Draco's breathing hitched until he was swimming in Harry's eyes, exploring each detail memorising each and every color and detail, every feeling and emotion that filled those eyes.</p>
<p>Eventually Draco came down from his "high" and sighed "Harry what's wrong?" Harry ducked his head, Draco not wanting Harry to hide anymore placed his finger under the smaller boys chin and tilted it upwards. "None of that Harry, look, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry for the way I treated you, Ron, Hermione and everyone else that I have hurt while I was being childish. Look, I understand if you don't forgive me, i just wanted you to know that I am really sorry, I honestly was just really jealous and i didn't know how to deal with it since growing up i was an onl-"</p>
<p>"Wait! Draco... I forgive you, it's in the past already. I've forgiven you since the start of term when you apologised to Ron and Hermione, they told me about it..."Harry said sincerely "wait? You were Jealous? Jealous of what?" Harry asked, suddenly confused.</p>
<p>Draco took a deep breath "Well... I was Jealous, that Ron got to be your friend or even close to you..." Harry looked sad for a moment before he launched himself at Draco and hugged his neck.</p>
<p>"It's okay Draco, I'll be your friend now. I was just mad that you were treating my first ever friend mean." Harry pulled back and looked Draco in the eye "We can be friends as long as you stop being mean, you can continue the whole slytherin prince, ice cold, or whatever that is, BUT no bullying, ok?" Harry said, staring Draco dead in the eye, completely serious. Draco gulped and his eyes flicked to Harry's lips before back to his eyes.</p>
<p>Draco nodded, "Of course"</p>
<p>"Good." Harry nodded back, eyes also flickering between Draco's eyes and lips for a second. Suddenly Draco came closer and closer until their lips brushed together, the lightest kiss, just a slight brush until Draco pulled back looking panicked.</p>
<p>"Shiz, Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too, you just looked so beau--" Draco wasn't able to finish his sentences because Harry's lips were on his once more kissing him. Both of them melted into the kiss. Draco moving his arms to wrap around Harry's waist pulling him closer, and Harry's arms wrapping around Draco's neck. Their lips moved in sync, after a few moments Harry pulled away.</p>
<p>"It's okay Draco, erm..." Harry said looking nervous "Do you like me?" Harry asked, closing his eyes nervous. Draco chuckled,</p>
<p>"Harry, If I didn't like you would I have kissed you?" Draco asked with amusement in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Um.. No I guess not. I just mean why would you like me? Your... Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Ice Prince, Handsome, and mysterious" Harry said Gesturing with his head then pausing to look at Draco," I didn't even know you were Gay until you kissed me mind you" then he continued his ranting arms flailing," and your so cool and overall just... WOAH, and i'm just... Harry. I'm so Boring and so Plain... Just why would you like me?" Harry asked true confusion flashing through his eyes.</p>
<p>"How could I not like you? For the record I've liked you since I saw you in that shop in Madam Malkins, I've liked you ever since. But really Harry, how could I not like you, you save people and you give the wizarding world hope, especially when you vanquished... You-Know-Who last year during the last task. What isn't there to not to like you, besides the fact that you can be such a stubborn git at times but I love you for it even though every time we've interacted before hasn't been so pleasant, but I plan on changing that if you let me." Draco said clearly meaning every word of what he said.</p>
<p>"You've liked me since before first year?" Harry asked hope clearly in his eyes.</p>
<p>"That is besides the point, but yes." Draco said smiling, but then turning grim as if he remembered something "I remember you mentioning something about Ron being your first ever friend, What is up with that?" Draco asked</p>
<p>"Let's just say that...my relatives didn't really like me and made sure to make my life horrible from the moment they met me, from daily chores, and by that I mean all the housework, to starvation." Harry said sighing, looking at Draco cautiously, at first as Draco was processing it he had a blank face, then a look of pure anger flashed across his face before it turned to Horror.</p>
<p>Draco looked at Harry, it looked as if he was about to cry. Draco pulled Harry to his chest and buried his face into Harry's hair. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that Harry, and oh Merlin! The fact that I added to that while we were in school, and bullying you, I'm so, so, so, sorry, nothing will be able to describe how sorry I am" Draco said ranting, running his hand through Harry's hair. Harry looked up at him, seeing how sad he was, he was ranting so fast it was so hard to understand him, if he wasn't around Hermione so often, he wouldn't have understood a word that he would have said. Harry kissed him to shut him up.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey, it's ok, it's all in the past now. I forgive you" punctuating each sentence with a kiss. After he was done talking he was as red as a tomato.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Harry, but srsly I'm really sorry you went through that." With that they lapsed back into a comfortable silence, Draco and Harry repositioned so that Harry was leaning onto Draco's chest and Draco's arms were around Harry's waist.</p>
<p>"Harry, Truth or Dare" Draco asked out of nowhere.</p>
<p>"Truth"</p>
<p>"If I asked you out would you say yes?"</p>
<p>"Yes" Harry said turning his head to look at Draco</p>
<p>"Harry, Truth or Dare?"</p>
<p>"Umm... Truth, again" Harry said a blush dusting his cheeks</p>
<p>"Harry, could I have the pleasure of being your boyfriend?" Draco asked clearly nervous</p>
<p>"Yes, I would love to be your Boyfriend Dray" Harry said smiling his face flushing a cherry color.</p>
<p>"Well then, Harry James Potter, would you like to accompany me to Hogsmead next Saturday?" Draco asked, smiling down at the smaller male.</p>
<p>Harry beamed up at him."Yes I would love to accompany you to Hogsmead next saturday Dray, on one condition, don't worry it's nothing bad, actually think you'll like it" Harry said smiling at his pout. Draco then beamed.</p>
<p>"Ok, what is this condition then, Har?" Draco asked, smiling fondly at his boyfriend.</p>
<p>"That you kiss me right now" Harry said smiling "OH and you buy me LOTS of chocolate im talking mountains!" Draco chuckled</p>
<p>"Oh that I can do, you didn't even have to ask about the chocolate Har, I will buy you everything your heart desires, if you haven't noticed I'm a wealthy wizard, a very wealthy wizard at that, I will spoil you baby" at that Harry turned around and beamed at Draco. Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry soundly.</p>
<p>Outside the alcove there were 4 very supportive friends, 2 girls squealing their brains out and the other 2 watching the scene go on inside the alcove. Squeals of Finally and about time had been heard muttered throughout the great hall as Draco and Harry sat beside each other the next day for breakfast. Even professor Snape looked "soft" as he watched Harry and Draco exchange a kiss before his class, not that anyone would say it in fear of their house being rid of 100000 points. And Draco and Harry were as happy as ever, when they were together they were always smiling, and it wasn't a surprise when Draco proposed to Harry in the end of their seventh year after 2 years and ½ of dating, or when they had the biggest wedding of the century 3 months after school ended, or how 8 months later, Harry gave birth to their 1st child, and then two years later when he gave birth to a pair of twins, a boy and a girl. And Draco and Harry were so happy together even though some people started to hate Harry because of this and Harry would sometimes have bouts of depression, Draco was always there to get him out and back on his feet.</p>
<p>~end~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it, Kudos and comments help me keep writing! Sorry for any grammatical and/or spelling errors. I write so that I can improve so please if you are going to correct please be nice!</p>
<p>Stay Positive and Stay Safe! also if you have any recommendations on what you would like me to post or write please comment thank you! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>